


Sandy Slow

by Cambiontwins



Category: Young & Hungry
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Cooper test out the beach at Josh’s beach house, meaning they have sex and Cooper gets covered in sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy Slow

**Author's Note:**

> A new one to our growing archives which we have invaded, I do hope there are some people who like me want some slash pairings in this fandom, because this series needs some slashy lovin.  
> Sorry our weekly updates are late, it is shameful and we are truly sorry for it, but hey what are you going to do when you get the chance to shoot people in COD (Call of Duty) all weekend long right.
> 
> Sandy Slow  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

The feeling, that was what it was all about with the two of them. It had started when Cooper first started working for Josh, the girl, that was just for show so that no one would suspect. Cooper could feel the sand of the beach below him as his boss/lover slowly thrusts into him, he loved this; the feeling is what they both came to enjoy most. Before they had started this nothing had felt this good, but ever since that first time they had gotten together they knew that they could never go back to not feeling anything again.

 

“AH… we’ve been doing… this for months and you’re… still so damn… TIGHT” Josh got out between thrusts, Cooper squeezing around him at the end; the younger of the two did not like when they talked during their “get togethers”, he preferred it afterwards. Josh looked down at his employee; the boy or rather young man was truly a sight to behold with his naked flesh laid upon the sea sand, his dirty blond hair matted to his forehead due to the sweat that shined on both their bodies.

 

“Less… AHHH… talking… MORE… DAMN MORE MORE MORE… JUST FUCK ME DAMN ITTTTTTTTT” Cooper got out between gasps and moans that the older man drove out of him. Josh liked how easy it was to drive the young crazy with lust, it made him feel alive when he had the younger man moaning his name or just moaning because of him, and he enjoyed driving the younger man crazy. Josh would go slowly like now, he would bring him to the edge and stop like now and he would fuck his employee anywhere he thought would make it all feel that much better, like the beach they were currently “enjoying together”.

 

Each forward thrust Josh made into the tight heat that was Cooper would send the younger just a bit more into the wet sand which the younger man was already covered in, Josh had known that the sand would get everywhere and that it would leave them both a bit raw afterwards but he didn’t care. The feeling was what it was all about after all and the image of Cooper naked, sweating and covered in sea sand while he is getting fucked was something Josh wanted to commit to memory.

 

Cooper tried to find something, anything to grab onto, but he could find nothing but sand and more damned sand. Josh made sure that every time the young man grabbed onto him or himself that he would stop his thrusting until Cooper returned his hands to the sand, though the result of this tactic left them both with somewhat sandy handprints covering them.

 

Josh and Cooper have been out here on this beach since the sun had set, which had been little over an hour ago. Josh liked it slow so that he could savour the feeling just like he liked to do with his food but Cooper liked it fast, he liked to feel too but he liked to feel in a different way and Josh was sure that before their “business trip” was over that he would be feeling what the young man liked to feel just like he is letting him feel what he likes

 

“Please Josh… I can’t… it’s… DAMN… TOO…” Josh understood what the dirty blond meant, going at it for almost an hour has left the young man sensitive and it was a sweet pleasurable torture and as much as Josh would love to keep fucking his employee slowly into the beach sand he knew that he could not last much longer, even if he kept stopping. “You want it your way, then I’ll give it to you just how you like it… but next time I am going to take my time with you for hours” Josh said as he pulled out of the writhing young man and got into a better position then on his knees.

 

Josh helped his employee up and onto his knees facing the ocean before he settled himself behind him, he kept Cooper upright and pushed up against the young mans back before manoeuvring himself back into the tight heat of the dirty blonds ass. Cooper let out a loud and long moan as Josh slowly filled him up again; he watched the ocean through glass rimmed eyes that were barely able to stay open as he felt those hands that could make him cum untouched roam his body at long last.

 

Josh steadied himself after he was fully inside of the blond; he waited for a while before pulling out and as quickly as he could thrust back into the young man. Cooper’s breath was knocked out of him with the first fast thrust and then a loud moan on the second as his employer found his prostate which he had been slowly abusing for an hour again, each thrust sending a moan past his lips and each pull a gasp from his lungs, he was in heaven.

 

Josh kept his employee upright with his hands, his right on the youngers chest tweaking his nipples every so often and his left on the blonds firm abdomen, he could not believe how tuned the nerd was, slightly more then him and the fact that he had a employee/lover that was as hot and willing as Cooper turned the older on beyond compare. Josh felt the dirty blond getting close as he kept up his fast pace, he knew though that Cooper would hold back, make that feeling of being on the edge last and he knew that Josh would do the same. Every well aimed thrust to his prostate sent Cooper closer to his climax, every time those sinful hands left burn marks on his body he wanted to scream, but he knew that if he did then the people in the houses along the beach would come out to see what was going on so he kept his screams of pleasure back by biting his bottom lip.

 

Josh felt his release getting closer and he didn’t want to stop and stave it off again, this time he wanted to fill up the tight hot heat that was his Cooper; Josh hugged Cooper to his chest and started to stroke the younger man in time with his own erratic pounding, he was getting so close, so damn close but just as he was about to cum and fill the ass he has been savouring for over an hour he heard someone talking not too far from them, he wanted to stop and see who it was but the dirt blond had different thoughts about that.

 

Cooper felt Josh still inside him and heard the voices but he didn’t care, he was close to cumming and he wanted to CUM real bad. Cooper grabbed his employer by the ass and kept him there and made the man lay them down on the sand, Cooper would be covered in sand all over after this but he didn’t care, he just wanted that sweet torture back again.

 

Josh got the message and even though he knew that they shouldn’t have he picked up his fast pace yet again and pounded into the blond who was now pinned beneath him, he still stroked him off and helped the younger keep his face out of the sand but it was no use as Cooper’s left side of his face was already covered in sand, his glasses laying on the sand in front of him.

 

Josh moved his free hand to the blonds mouth when a moan slipped out, he thrust three fingers into the blonds mouth to keep him quite. Cooper could not explain what he was feeling, nervous, filled, fucked, pain, pleasure but he thought that bliss was the closet word to what he was feeling, the thought of getting caught, the sand against his skin and the fast yet gentle pace of his lover pounding into him was all just too much for him as he sprayed the beach sand below him with his release.

 

Josh felt Cooper cum, he felt his walls contract around him and he felt the blond go limp below him but he was still chasing his release and so he kept up his quick thrusts into the blond, the voices had gone back inside and the lights were off again so Josh let himself go and pounded the ass that belonged to him. After a few more thrusts Josh stayed inside of Cooper and came, filling the younger of the two up to the brim.

 

They laid there still connected for a few moments before Josh pulled out of the blond and Cooper rolled onto his back to look up at the stars, “I need a shower” the blond said. Josh smiled up at the stars before getting up and helping his lover up as well, “Maybe afterwards we could get some desert” the older started as he looked at the dirty man before him all coved in sand with drying cum on his stomach and thighs, “on you” he whispered to his self as he followed the ass he loved to fuck back into the house.

 

Cooper acted like he didn’t hear his boss but he had, loud and clear, and he couldn’t wait for desert.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work; I might have to write another for this fandom just to make up for it, when I am not tried from COD and only a few hours of sleep that is. Updates or requests for this pairing are welcome. Hope you liked it 
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
